Abandoned
Abandoned ''is a 2021 third/first person shooter set in the near future in a contaminated area being quarantined by the newly reformed USSR. It will be released on whatever consoles are available at the time. Gameplay ''Abandoned ''is a third/first person shooter using elements of hack-and-slash and stealth. The player can deal with situations differently, resulting in alternate endings. The game is open world, allowing the player to explore and find secrets of the city Zaagan. Stealth ''Abandoned ''uses a stealth mechanic similar to that of the Metal Gear Series, giving the player a chance to stop their opponent from alerting others by dealing with them quickly and quietly. Players can use shadows and inanimate objects to hide from view. A stealth bar is located at the top of the screen, showing whether the player is being seen or not. A tagging system similar to Far Cry 3 is in the game, allowing the player to keep tabs on enemies. Players can also use the environment to their advantage, such as shooting down walls of buildings and knocking down electrical lines to kill or stall enemies. Technology The main character of the game, Sgt. Alexi Serbovski, is a highly trained special agent of the reformed USSR, and therefore is equipped with the most up to date technology available. Thermal Vision Thermal Vision is a gadget used to see through walls and pick up signs of warmth, whether it be soldier, civilian, or animal. Thermal Vision can also be used with the tagging mechanic, allowing players to see enemies through walls and buildings. Probes Probes are user controlled scouting robots that can be used to look ahead or check behind. Probes have many different uses. Probes can be used as alarms, set in a stationary location and emitting a noise when an enemy is detected. Probes can also be used for stealth. They are replaceable, and therefore can be sent into heavily guarded areas to sniff out weaknesses. Also, probes can self-destruct or send out darts, effectively killing or knocking out the intended target. Driving Sgt. Serbovski can use any of the cars left lying around in the city of Zaagan, or can use his own personal hoverboard. The hoverboard can fly over low obstacles, such as barriers, making it more useful than an average car. Setting ''Abandoned set in a semi-deserted Soviet city called Zaagan that has been ravaged by a highly infectious biologically engineered disease that has wiped out most of the population. The only people left are the survivors of the disease, usually looters and those too weak to fight. Sgt. Serbovski must fight these looters and keep infected from leaving the city. Story The story mainly revolves around Sgt. Alexi Serbovski, a USSR special forces agent sent in with an elite group of commandos to stop the looting and crime in the disease ridden city of Zaagan. However, the real purpose of their mission is to collect data from an illicit Soviet experiment, and to try to stop residents from escaping the hellhole. As Sgt. Serbovski and his crew are helicoptered in, a sudden EMP blast renders the helicopter useless, sending it spiraling down to the city below. Serbovski is one of three survivors of the 15 man team. The other survivors are Cpt. Johan Shved, Serbovski's closest friend, and Lt. Marka Shovest, Serbovski's rival. The three set up shop in an abandoned warehouse, and unsuccessfully try to contact the outside world. The game starts here, as Serbovski is sent out to restart a radio station across the city. This level acts as a tutorial, showing the player the controls and layout of the game. When Serbovski arrives, he encounters a group of muggers, and dispatches them with ease. Serbovski then activates the radio station, and hears a secretive transmission between a man known as "Sergei" and what sounds like a group of looters. Sergei is clearly the boss, so Serbovski heads to where the looters should be to confront them and find out the whereabouts of Sergei. The player gets their first "choice" in this situation, either choosing to talk to the looters or torture them to get his answers. Doing bad actions, as in the Infamous series, will result in bad status with the people of the city. Through whichever option, Serbovski learns about a control tower for Sergei's Militia, that is a hub for looters and thieves. Serbovski reports his findings to his comrades in the warehouse. Shovest has successfully contacted the Soviet government, but the government has declared it illegal for them to leave, and repeats that it is imperative to find the information the team thinks is a cure for the disease. Serbovski, unaware to the scheming plan of their government, once again ventures out into the city. He winds his way through streets piled with human bodies, flying slightly above the ground on his hoverboard or going slowly through the surrounding buildings. If the player decides to go on the hoverboard, they are ambushed and must fight a group of raving-newly infected citizens. Its decisions like this that can save your limited ammunition and health in the hell. After arriving at the tower, Serbovski finds Sergei, a withered old man and veteran of the former Red Army. Serbovski dispatches Sergei's guards and confronts him, asking him where he can find the results. Sergei tells him that a scientist had hunkered down in an abandoned school, and that that was probably the best place to start. Serbovski can either kill him or let him go, which will effect later gameplay. Serbovski makes his way to the school, doing side quests and fighting off looters en route. When he arrives, he finds his team already there, as he had radioed them previously. They enter the school, and a creepy atmosphere emerges. As they go through the school, they hear haunting children's laughter come from the loudspeakers, and things seemingly moving on their own. When they enter the locker rooms, a thick green gas comes out from the walls and incapacitates all three soldiers. When they awaken, they are greeted by a mad scientist looking character, who introduces himself as Bonofesti. Bonofesti shares how he was trapped in the city, and how he expects to get out by making a deal by collecting research for the Soviets. Serbovski asks him about the cure, and Bonofesti insists that he has no idea how to find it, making Serbovski think his mission was a failure. Bonofesti suggests that---- Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:PC Games Category:PC Category:EB Industries Category:FPS Category:First-Person Shooters Category:First Person Shooters Category:First-Person Category:Third-Person Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action Adventure Category:Shooter Category:Open World Category:Open-World Category:Open World Games Category:Blood Category:"M" rated Category:Violence Category:Free Roaming Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Stealth Category:Realism-based Category:Future Category:War